Talk:Usopp's Arsenal/Kuro Kabuto
Impact Wolf Do you guys think Usopp uses an Impact Dial for this attack? 'Cause it seems a little strange to me that there would be a plant bulb that releases shockwaves. Also, the name of the attack seems to imply he's using one. So I think he's using an Impact Dial in the bulb. GenkiMan 18:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) What you're saying is against what Usopp stated, he said its a bulb, so its a bulb. Why Kuro Why Kuro and not Black? Why not? SeaTerror 17:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Why not Black? Then rename other techniques to the Japanese name as well. I thought they already all were. SeaTerror 18:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC I think there was a discussion similar to this somewhere (on th reson why some articles are in English while other in Japanese), I don't see a reason to change this to English. He had a conversation at the Mermen fight style thingy. That one in the manga was being used with the Japanese name. We should use them as they come.. But it was Black Kabuto on the manga and the anime.. Why to translate it.? Fansubs/scanlations don't count in this situation. SeaTerror 21:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) So you say translate all techniques and weapons to Japanese?? Its an enligh wiki. This page is just plain Japanese translation over the english name.. Maybe for names we just use the Japanese ones, while for terms we use the English ones, since we call "Shichibukai" and not "the seven gods of pirates" (since translations are also arguable), while we use "History" for a page regarding history, since as you said this is an English wiki. Remember that some time ago it was decided to use the Japanese names and not the English ones (like from viz). If thats how it works, rename Fishman Karate to Gyojin Karate too... So you also want the Devil Fruits translated now? SeaTerror 22:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Only Kuro Kabuto. And if you say its Japanese only, then change Fishman Karate. And other styles or weapons as well. You said this is an English wikia. So you should be against the Japanese Devil Fruit names too. SeaTerror 23:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Not talkin about Devil Fruits. The Devil Fruits were named with 'no mi' everywhere in the series if that's what you're asking. You're changin the subject and avoid this conversation. "The Devil Fruits were named with 'no mi' everywhere in the series" - What are you saying? They were named like that in the original Japanese manga, but in the English (or other languages) version were often translated or adapted. Aren't you make confusion with scanlations? It's the translator choice to leave or translate a term, every group have they different "politic" about this and so we do. When we talk about "English names" we are talking about official English names, from Viz manga. I mean everywhere in One Piece they were named as Blah Blah 'No Mi', both manga and anime. Even on the subs. I am not here to talk about the Devil Fruits but for renaming Kuro to Black cause apparently its a clear japanese translation.. Now if no one else wants that, fine, I dont care that much. How about instead of arguing pointlessly, you do a little homework and find the guy who created it, then ask him his reasoning behind it. 02:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Because we named them Ginga Pachinko, Wado Ichimonji, Yoru, Senriku, and all in Japanese. All of these named weapons are practically in Japanese, an old forum said so or something. 03:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Would this weapon happen to be named after Kuro, the pirate captain who was in syrup village and tried to attack it? Kuro Of A Thousand Plans (talk) 16:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC)User:Kuro Of A Thousand Plans Kuro means black. The slinger is black. I say no. 16:52, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Take Jaberin or Take Javelin Isn't jaberin just the Japanese pronunciation of javelin? I know that anime is non-cannon but it sounded like Usopp pronounced it like javelin.Videogamep (talk) 06:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Started editing the page before you posted, so I didn't see the message. If the technique was just ジャベリン then it would be put as 'Javelin', but here the name is ジャベ林 instead - 'rin' is in kanji rather than katakana, and means the kanji means 'grove'. Putting it as Jave-rin (or Javerin) preserves that pun. Zodiaque (talk) 07:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good; I just added an explanation of the kanji to the article.Videogamep (talk) 09:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) 'Chomping Grass' jap transcription I've somehow put together something for the japanese transcription for 'Chomping Grass Kuro Kabuto', but it's very probably wrong. Could someone with skills in kanji correct it? The rest of the recent updates seems overall good. Romanov D (talk) 13:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC)